


The Apex Predators

by NovaKitten



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Demon Deals, Happy Murder Family, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe romace, Murder Bros, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Visions in dreams, eventual gore, maybe smut, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKitten/pseuds/NovaKitten
Summary: The moment he held the mask in his hands, a line was drawn. He was the predator, and they, his helpless prey.(A.k.a. Nova was bored and wrote her headcanons down :P)





	1. The Hunt Hath Begun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I did, cuz why not?
> 
> Also, I refer to the Entity as 'It' in this fic. No, this has nothing to do with Pennywise.

Evan could remember the first time It had appeared to him. The whole ordeal was almost like a dream, the first time It spoke to him. It was formless, made only of black smoke, yet the voice that echoed in his head was so strong, so _commanding_. It beckoned him, calling him towards the black expanse of fog that was It's 'body.' Evan was not easily frightened, but this... _Thing_ kept his feet rooted to the ground.

From the darkness, a single tendril of It's form snaked forward, stopping just before him. It formed a shape vaguely reminiscent of a human face, then the smoke dissipated. Suspended in front of Evan was a mask, scratched and worn, like it had been left to rot someplace foul. A twisted smile stretched across the wood, jagged teeth jutting out of the mouth of it.

Evan knew that this was dangerous. A creature of shadow, offering him a disturbing mask? No, this couldn't have been that simple. This was a trade; a business transaction. It wanted something from him. Nothing in this world came free, he knew that well enough.

He wanted to touch it; to hold the mask in his hands. But what would It take if he did? What did he have left to give? Work, home, family, he had nothing left. Evan had done it to himself, thrown everything away of his own will. What was left, then? His life? The little sanity he had left?

A chuckle rang out from the smoke, echoing in Evan's head.

" _ **So smart... So wise... Fear not my motives, little human... All I desire... Is entertainment**_..."

Entertainment? It peaked his curiosity enough. His hand hovered over the surface of the mask, and there was _energy_ there, a peculiar thing that made his heart pound. Not in fear, but... _Excitement_.

" _ **Well, Mortal? What is it you desire?**_ "

Evan slowly took the mask, turning it over in his hands. It laughed once more.

" _ **Well? Try it on..."**_  

He slid the mask on. The energy seemed to change, sucking the very heat from his body. All of him was suddenly freezing. An awful buzzing noise filled his head, and he screamed silently as a sharp pain consumed his entire body. Then the world around him went dark...

\---

\---

When Evan awoke, he felt warm again. The buzzing sensation was gone. The pain was gone. He felt fine. No, he felt... Good. As he tried to get up, he felt his hands touch cold metal. 

In the right hand was a large, exagerated metal cleaver. It was bright and shining, brand new. It was a far cry from what was in his left hand.

In his left hand, he held on old, rusted bear trap. Darker brown spoltches covered the surface, and a few dents and bends littered the teeth. This was not new. This had been used.

Before Evan could give them anymore thought, he saw a flash of color pop out from behind a tree and then disappear behind another. He was not alone in this place.

_**"Weak... He's weak... You're strong... Kill him..."** _

His hand tightened around the cleaver. His heart started to pound again, and just like the mask, it was only excitement.

" _ **You accepted my token,"**_ Evan heard, " _ **that fact will never change through all eternity. Now... Defend your territoy..."**_

At It's word, he rushed after the flash of color. Behind the mask, It's token, his eyes were wild with the thrill of the hunt. The moment he had held the mask in his hands, the line had been drawn. Evan was the predator, and they, his helpless prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I betch can't guess the reference. :D


	2. Bloodied Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For a what seemed like weeks, he was alone in this place. Then, out of nowhere, another came."

This place, Evan noticed, was timeless. Sometimes, he would wander outside of the Hunting Grounds for what seemed like days before It brought his quarry back. At other times, he would find his way back almost immediately. No matter how long it took to start another hunt, Evan never found any consequence to it. He went for a long time without any food or water, yet he was fine; he was thriving.

One time, after a hunt, as he was wandering the endless plains, he came across an irregularity. As omnipotent as It was, it couldn't constantly make different terrain for him to travel. The land Evan walked upon was a loop that the being had created. Any break in that loop was incredibly odd.

Stalking closer to it, he came across a perfect circle in the planes that was cleared out of grass. A campfire was lit in the center, and off of the side of it was... A shack?

A structure stood about twenty feet from the fire. It was a flimsy-looking thing, made of old pieces of black wood nailed together. Evan cautiously placed his hand against the side of the building and pushed against it lightly. Nothing moved. There wasn't even a creak. He gave a little more pressure. Still nothing. Curious, he gave the structure a rough shove. This was definitely It's work. Nothing normal could have made something this shitty so sturdy. 

Confident the shack wouldn't crush him, Evan ventured inside. The floor was dirt, as he suspected. The room was empty except a table and a few chairs, made of the same black wood as the rest of the shack. 

" _ **A reward..."**_ came the familiar voice of the beast, " _ **For your competence..."**_

Reward, huh? Well, Evan wasn't going to refuse that. He took a seat in one of the chairs. It was only then he realized how tired he was. Perhaps his state of seemingly endless endurance was yet another of Its doings. He sighed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

~~~

After a while, the isolation and silence began to get to Evan. He did not age, or hunger or thirst, but mentally, he was still human. He still felt loneliness. He wondered how he had not succumbed to insanity yet. Maybe the Beast simply enjoyed seeing him suffer.  For what seemed like weeks, he was alone in this place. Then, out of nowhere, another came.

Whatever had been human-looking about this thing was mostly gone. It was grey, and very tall, with thin limbs that looked disproportionate to its body. Bandages and cloth hung off it in scraps, an old bell in its hand, and in the other an axe made out of a human spine. 

When he first saw it, he thought it was  _prey._ This was just another one of Its games, right? Evan reached for the cleaver on his belt, and felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind.

" _ **No... He is not your enemy... Philip is like you..."**_  

Not an enemy? It... Him...  _Philip..._ If not an enemy, then... An ally? A friend? Evan didn't have much time to ponder that before a wisp of smoke curled off his shoulder. It slithered its way over to Philip, hovering around his head before dissapating into nothingness. Philip stiffened. He turned around, gripping his axe tightly. He bared his teeth like an animal, which amused Evan. He walked slowly towards the tall man, and held out a hand.

"Welcome to the shitshow, asshole." 

The sound of his own voice was strange to Evan. He'd spent much of his time here in silence. There was no reason to talk, certainly not to his prey; and he didn't have the heart to talk to hinself. A smile twitched at Philip's face as he tenatively shook Evan's hand. The smaller man grinned behind his mask. 

As long as he was stuck in this place, he might as well have another lunatic to talk to.


	3. Unfamiliar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He'd always known there would be more. The Beast's hunger for entertainment was insatiable; but he had not expected this."

Evan greatly enjoyed having someone to talk to. He'd never been one to ramble, but after being alone for so long, he just couldn't stop. The Trapper would run his mouth off about everything, the trees, the birds, their shared prey. Philip didn't talk much, but he always listened. It was because of that they found a third in their little waiting space.

The third hunter charged into their sanctuary kicking and screaming, swinging a chainsaw. Philip had heard the roar and gone to investigate. He ended up getting chased around for a few minutes while Evan laughed his ass off. After that, though, they found out his name was Max.

Max talked just as much as Evan, if not more. He talked so fast, he would always trip over his words. He was also clingy, and hated to be left alone. Whenever both of Evan and Philip were gone, Max would sit in the same spot and pout until one of them came back. Then he'd excitedly ask about what had happened while they were gone. He reminded Evan of a young child, latching on to his parents, unable to let go.

As much as he enjoyed the new company, the Trapper still needed his alone time. When he wasn't at the Shack, he was wandering the endless Fields that surrounded it. It didn't matter where he went or how he turned; eventually, he'd end up back where he started.

The Beast would often leave small treasures for them in the Fields. Various things that they could use to their advantage. Spare parts, trinkets; Max went off on his own once and came back with a slightly blackened bottle of Moonshine, which only shortened his already inch-long fuse. Then, he'd gone on a hunt, and came back in two and a half minutes, a new record.

It was one time period, as Evan wandered the Fields, when he heard a noise. A small, quiet, barely noticable noise, but a noise none the less. It was a small, shaking gasp, then a heave, a violent exhalation of breath. He froze in his tracks, concerned. Stopping to listen, he heard it again. It was a rhythm. Something was  _breathing._ Evan cautiously approached, wading through the grass towards the noise.

Then, he saw the fourth. He'd always known there would be others. The Beast's hunger for entertainment was insatiable; but he'd never expected this. There was a woman, wrapped in nurses clothes and what looked like a tattered pillow case around her head. She hovered a few inches off the ground, little wisps of fog wavering around her.

"So, It brought a nurse here too, hm?"

The woman whipped around, clutching a bloody bone saw to her. Her already ragged breathing got even worse. Her body shivered, and she fell from the air, stumbling to her knees. Evan ran to her, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders and pulling her up.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. If you're here, that means It wants you alive."

He felt her body quiver in relief, followed by a raspy sigh. The woman tried to stand, only for her to stumbled against him again. She didn't have the strength in her body to stand, and didn't seem to be able to float anymore. Evan grunted, picking her up, only slightly surprised at how light she was.

The Trapper carried her in the vague direction he had come from, scanning for any sign of prey or the other hunters.

"Ya got a name?" Evan inquired.

The woman made a few sounds that he couldn't quite understand. It took a few tries to understand what she was saying.

"Sally? Your name's Sally?"

The woman nodded, cuddling a little closer to the Trapper. He hummed in satisfaction. 

Another Hunter meant more bodies for the pile.

 


End file.
